


Короткий путь в Ханаан

by Finkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Friendship, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История с Метатроном и падшими ангелами подошла к концу, но такой ли конец ожидали Сэм и Дин?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Короткий путь в Ханаан

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Lonnie

Песок под нашими ногами скрипит, как половицы старого дома.  
Этот звук мне не нравится. 

Сэм идет тяжело, с трудом переставляя ноги, то и дело загребая голенищем ботинка желто-серый ракушечник. Я так же медленно бреду позади него. Между нами не больше метра, но это достаточная мера предосторожности, если один из нас провалится вниз, в трещину, скрытую от глаз обглоданными ветром плитами высоток. 

Забредая в бывшие мегаполисы в поисках еды и воды, мы стараемся огибать их по краю, там, где здания невысоки и риск оказаться погребенными под ними меньше. Серая пыль оседает на наших спинах как саван, пока мы пробираемся сквозь скелеты машин и домов, выбираясь из мертвого города с небольшой добычей.

Воды и консервов в свободном доступе после Второй бури почти не осталось, но на этот раз нам удается раздобыть с десяток банок ветчины и овощей. 

Мы продолжаем двигаться на северо-восток, подальше от края того, что Сэм называет «северо-американской тектонической плитой». Я доверяю ему право прокладывать наш маршрут. Среди нас двоих он явно разбирается лучше в этом вопросе, и в те недолгие минуты, когда он сосредотачивается над картой, с его лба ненадолго исчезают глубокие морщины. Мы не говорим об этом, но Сэм определенно чувствует себя виноватым за тот Апокалипсис, что рухнул на головы человечества. 

\- Знаешь, Дин, я с самого начала этой истории с Метатроном был уверен, что у нас будут неприятности. Но я промахнулся с масштабом. Представлял что-то более классическое: стаи саранчи, уничтожающие поля, или что нас всех затопит к чертовой матери, как Ноя. 

Мы останавливаемся на границе между штатами Миссури и Кентукки. Когда-то здесь было довольно мокро: полно озер и высокая влажность. Не знаю почему Сэм решил идти именно через это место, но у него отвратительное чувство юмора. 

– Всемирная засуха! – продолжает Сэм. – Нет, такого я не предполагал. Как-то сложно представить, что в одно мгновение пересохнут моря и реки, а песчаный смерч пронесется по штатам, как толпа народу в период новогодних распродаж. Говорят, Тихий океан ушел в разлом у берега Калифорнии. Как думаешь, Великие озера еще есть? 

Я не отвечаю.  
Сэм прекрасно справляется за нас обоих - он слишком много говорит для того количества воды, что у нас осталось. В этот раз нам повезло с консервами. А в остальном, его фляга почти пуста, а канистра, которая за время пути уже отбила мне бок, полна едва ли на половину. 

Сэм ложится спать, превращаясь из человеческой фигуры в комок покрывал. Он мерзнет по ночам, и я, стоит ему заснуть, устраиваюсь рядом, нарушая его границы и свои правила.  
Вокруг нас до самого горизонта – пустыня: безликая и безжизненная. 

Пока солнце еще не поднялось над горизонтом, мы открываем по банке спэма и движемся дальше. Пустыня, в которую превратились пятьдесят звездно-полосатых штатов и весь остальной мир, вполне пригодна, чтобы идти по ней днем.

Наша новая точка следования – пригород Айронвилла. Уверен, этот город не отличается от остальных, что мы проходили. Задохнувшийся от песчаных бурь, погребенный под тоннами песка, он будет вырываться из-под земли железнобетонным скелетом и скрипеть на ветру ребрами изломанной арматуры.

Сэм уверенно ведет нас вперед, словно что-то ищет. Он похож на охотника проверяющего капканы: Кловис, Лотон, Джексон, теперь Айронвилл. Но ловушки пусты. Он ничего не объясняет, когда мы проходим остов забегаловки, или уцелевший корпус того, что было больницей, но каждый раз становится мрачнее. 

Я спрашиваю его: "что мы ищем?", "куда идем?", "зачем?". Но Сэм молчит.  
И, по-большому счету, мне все равно, какими будут его ответы. Я и Сэм – этого мне достаточно при любом раскладе.  
Я оставляю ему право тешить нас обоих надеждой на землю обетованную, в которую однажды мы должны прийти. 

\- Дин, как думаешь, куда мы попадем, если сдохнем на этой дороге?  
Этот вопрос Сэм задает мне трижды на дню, словно я могу придумать для него какой-то новый ответ. "Я знаю столько же, сколько ты", - говорю я ему. - "Не заморачивайся и шагай вперед. Ты пока еще стоишь на ногах".

Сегодня, впервые за многие дни, мы встречаем людей. Тех, кого будут называть людьми, за неимением других образцов для сравнения. Те, кто пережил Первую и Вторую по силе песчаные бури за последние несколько месяцев, идут караваном мимо нас на север, туда, где, как им кажется, еще могла остаться вода. Все, что имело когда-то ценность: деньги, машины, техника, позабыты под грудой песка. Ничего не работает. Бесполезные, в отсутствии электричества, телефоны и аккумуляторы, оружие, забитое песком, который невозможно вычистить. 

Люди идут налегке, закутанные в десятки слоев покрывал, и несут еду и воду – единственное, что имеет сейчас ценность. Мы присоединяемся к каравану и идем с ними до полудня, а затем поворачиваем у развилки на восток. Машины, брошенные на трассе, мимо которых мы проходим, похожи на обглоданные ветром кости животных. 

На банку с фасолью в томатном соусе Сэм выменивает грубый отрез ткани цвета засохшей листвы. Он плотно заматывает красное от солнца и ветра лицо, и накидывает сверху капюшон толстовки, для надежности конструкции.  
\- Почку бы отдал за авиаторские очки и перчатки, - признается он мне. 

В воздухе пахнет надвигающейся бурей, и песок под ногами шуршит как стая мышей. Сэм хочет пройти еще пару километров до наступления темноты, но я настаиваю, что сейчас с самое время поискать место для схрона. 

Мы устраиваемся между валунами на берегу иссохшей реки. Если сегодня неожиданно не случится Третьей бури, то этих камней нам вполне хватит для защиты.  
Вначале мы сидим друг напротив друга, и я внимательно разглядываю его покрытые мелкими шрамами ладони. Когда буря усиливается, он подвигается ко мне вплотную. Его руки, обнимающие меня, дрожат не от холода. Сэм утыкается головой мне в бок и его светлые, выжженные солнцем волосы, лишенные защитного капюшона, падают мне на нос. 

\- Прости Дин, - шепчет он мне в плечо. - Прости, но, кажется, я снова подвел тебя...

Утро наступает для нас, только когда утихает ветер. Мы все еще идем на восток, хотя в Сэме больше не чувствуется той резвости, что была еще вчера. Он осунулся. Рюкзак с провизией свисает с левого плеча, а короткий нож, заткнутый за пояс, того и гляди вывалится в песок.

К своему ужасу, я упускаю тот момент, когда напротив нас оказывается человек.  
На нем плотная кожаная куртка, высокие ботинки на шнуровке и полу-плащ цвета хаки, который скрывает плечи и лицо. 

Сэм тянется за ножом, путаясь пальцами в ворохе надетой одежды, и я, давая ему время собраться, автоматически выдвигаюсь вперед.

\- Эй! Тише-тише, - человек, поднимает вверх руки, показывая пустые ладони, затянутые в черные перчатки, а затем медленно откидывает с лица кусок плащевки, давая себя рассмотреть.

Я краем глаза слежу за реакцией Сэма.

\- Привет, - говорит Сэм. Его голос кажется эхом, шелестящим и надломленным.  
\- Привет, Сэмми. Похоже, мы разминулись с тобой в Вирджинии? - мужчина улыбается уголком рта и делает шаг на встречу. Я все еще стою между ними как живой щит, но Сэм больше не тянется за оружием.  
\- Оказывается, без телефона, телевизора и газет, почти невозможно быстро сообщить, что ты жив, - продолжает говорить незнакомец, пытаясь обойти меня сбоку. - Приходится импровизировать. 

Я собираюсь кинуться ему наперерез, но рука Сэма останавливает меня, ложась на спину. Мужчина напротив снова ухмыляется, а затем наклоняется ко мне.  
\- Ты тоже искал меня, блохастый? 

\- Его зовут Дин, - впервые за долгие месяцы улыбается обветренными губами Сэм.  
Мужчина чуть возмущенно хмыкает и уверенной рукой треплет меня по голове.  
\- Ну, тезка, как думаешь, далеко нам еще до Ханаана? 

Я втягиваю носом воздух в надежде почувствовать запах воды.


End file.
